Loving You Is Painful
by Star's Light Cherry
Summary: Yoh, Hao, Manta, Ren, and Horo Horo are the most popular guys at Tokyo High. Anna, Race, Sakira, Pirika, Tamao are the new exchange students at Tokyo High. The first time they meet the guys fall head over heels for them. The Problem: The girls hate them!
1. Introduction

**Loving You is Painful**

****

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

****

****

Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a Shaman King fanfic. I just hope that ya will like this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Here are some important note that ya need to know before ya read this fanfic.

**Important** **Note: **

****

**1. _In this fanfic there will be no Shaman King tournament and ancient spirits doesn't exist._**

**__**

**2. _Everyone in this story are just regular teenagers._**

**__**

**3. _Everyone in this story is either 17-18 year old._**

**__**

**4. _And Hao Asakura is not evil._**

**__**

**__**

**Summary: Yoh Asakura, Hao Asakura, Manta Oyamada, Ren Tao, and Horo Horo are the most popular guys at Tokyo High. Anna Kyouyama, Race Wong, Sakira Wang, Pirika, Tamao Tamamura are the new exchange students at Tokyo High. The first time they meet the guys fall head over heels for them. But, the only problem is that the girls hate their guts!!!! Pairing: _Yoh&Anna, Hao&Race, Manta&Sakira, Ren&Pirika, Horo Horo&Tamao._**

**__**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, but I do own the plot and some other characters in the story.**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Guys Characters Profile**

****

**Name: **Yoh Asakura

**Age: **18

**Blood Type: **A

**Height: **6 feet

**School: **Tokyo High

**Occupation: **Student

**Family: **Keiko (Mom), Mikihisa (Dad), Hao (Brother), Yohmei (Grandpa), and Kino (Grandma).

**Close Friends: **Manta, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu**.**

Yoh is a cute looking guy that like to laid back and relax. He always wear an earphone on his head because he love listening to music. He see everything on the bright side. He's a very kind hearted guy and love to hang out with his brother and friends.

**Name: **Hao Asakura

**Age: **18

**Blood Type:** A

**Height: **6 feet

**School: **Tokyo High

**Occupation: **Student

**Family: **Keiko (Mom), Mikihisa (Dad), Yoh (Brother), Yohmei (Grandpa), and Kino (Grandma).

**Close Friends: **Manta, Ren, Ryu, and Horo Horo.

Hao is just like Yoh, except for the part that he doesn't listen to music. He can be very mean at time, but he is okay. He like to hang out with friends.

**Name: **Manta Oyamada

**Age: **18

**Blood Type:** O

**Height: **5'7

**School: **Tokyo School

**Occupation: **Student

**Family: **

**Close Friends:** Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryu.

Manta is the smartest one out of them all. You can always saw him carry a small computer dictionary. His family is really rich and he is the only heir to his dad company. He love to hang out with Yoh and the other.

**Name: **Ren Tao

**Age: **18

**Blood Type: **AB

**Height: **5'11

**School: **Tokyo High

**Occupation: **Student

**Family: **Jun (Sister)

**Close Friends: **Manta, Ryu, Horo Horo, Hao, Yoh.

Ren is the kind of guy that alway like to hide his feeling from other. The only person that he warmed up to is his closest friends: Yoh, Manta, Hao, Ryu, and Horo Horo. He's a really nice guy if you get to know him.

**Name: **Horo Horo

**Age:** 18

**Blood Type: **O

**Height: **5'11

**School: **Tokyo High

**Occupation: **Student

**Family: **Unknown

**Close Friends: **Ren, Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Hao

He always goof around and love to annoy Ren. He act hyper sometime, but care a lot about nature and the Ainu Tribe. He would do anything to protect that tribe, the place where he originated from. His became really rich after they left the Ainu Tribe.

* * *

**Girls Character Profile**

****

****

****

**Name: **Anna Kyouyama

**Age: **18

**Blood Type: **Unknown

**Height: **5'9

**School: **Tokyo High

**Occupation: **Student

**Family: **Unknown

**Close Friends:** Race, Tamao, Sakira, Pirika.

Anna is a very cold person. She always hide her feeling from other people including her close friends. She hate all human except for her close friends and Yoh's grandparents. One of her hobby is to torture people.

**Name: **Race Wong

**Age: **18

**Blood Type: **B

**Height: 5'9**

**School: **Tokyo High

**Occupation: **Student

**Family: **Rachel (Mom)

**Close Friends:** Anna, Tamao, Pirika, Sakira,

Race is a girls that think guys are nothing but some weakling. She hate all guys in the world because of something happened in her past. Race have light brown hair with some blonde highlight that reach her back. She live with her model mom in a big house.

**Name: **Sakira Wang

**Age: **17

**Blood Type: **AB

**Height: **5'6

**School: **Tokyo High

**Occupation: **Student

**Family: **Madi (Mom), Vic(Dad)**. **They got murdered.

**Close Friends:** Tamao, Anna, Race, Pirika

Sakira is a very nice girl until someone murdered her parent and make her turn cold. Her parent left her a fortune. She lived Anna, Pirika, Race, and Tamao in a mansion. Sakira only show her nice side to her friends. She can't hack into any system without a sweat.

**Name: **Tamao Tamamura

**Age: **17

**Blood Type: **A

**Height: **5'8

**School:** Tokyo High

**Occupation: **Student

**Family: **Unknow

**Close Friends:** Pirika, Anna, Sakira, Race.

She is a very shy girl. She doesn't act at all cold like the other. Tamao is the nicest person in the group. She could tell foretell the future. She doesn't have a family, her only family is her friends.

**Name: **PirikaCheung

**Age: **17

**Blood Type: **O

**Height: **5'9

**School: **Tokyo High

**Occupation:** Student

**Family: **Unknow

**Close Friends:** Race, Sakira, Anna, Tamao.

Pirika is an orphan or she thought she was. She lived in the orphanage until she join Anna group and became one of them. She turned cold because she think that her family hate her that why they left her. She looked up to Anna as her older sister.

* * *

**Cherry**: **_I finally finished the Character profile. It took me three whole day to write this. I hope ya will like this profile. Anyway, I will try my best to write chapter one and update it real soon. School is starting in a couple of days, so I guess that the next time that I'll update is probably in September 4 or 5. I got to go now, later! _**

**__**

**__**


	2. First Impression

**Loving You Is Painful**

**Chapter 1: First Impression**

****

**Cherry: _Hi there everyone!! Sorry for the late update, since school already started I have a lot of work to do. And thanks to all the people that review or people that just read. I hope ya will like this chapter. _**

**__**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING! AM I CLEAR?**

****

**Ne way on with the story**

****

**

* * *

**

****

It was a beautiful morning at the Asakura's mansion. Everyone was minding their business and doing their own thing, except for Yoh Asakura and Hao Asakura. They were fighting over a stupid video game.

"I'M THE ONE THAT BEAT THE MASTER, NOT YOU!!" Yoh yelled.

"NO, I'M THE ONE THAT DESTROY THE MASTER FOR YOU!!" Hao glared at his brother.

While this was going on Ren and Horo Horo continue on playing the game. As for Manta, he was just sat and wondered why the heck would Yoh and Hao fighting over the damn game. Well anyway, after about 10 or 15 minutes of fighting about the damn game as Manta had put it, they became best brother again like nothing had happened. ( Weird huh? )

"Hey guys, did ya hear about the new exchanged students that gonna come to our school tomorrow?" Manta asked after a while.

"Yeah, I hear that they are from Hong Kong, China." Ren said, as he, Horox2, Hao, and Yoh put the game away.

"Really?" Horo Horo asked, taking an interest in the conversation.

"Yeah, and I know that they are all girls." Hao stated walking to the sofa.

"Hey, do you guys want to stay for dinner tonight? My family is throwing a party tonight." Yoh suggested, smiling as alway.

"Yeah sure, but why are your parents throwing a party for?" Horo Horo asked, confuse.

"According to my mother, they wanted to throw a welcome back party." Hao explained, taking a sip of his soda.

Manta, Ren, and Horo Horo who was sitting the the floor looked more confuse than before.

"A welcome back party for who?" Manta asked, who was still confused.

"Oh, it just a welcome back party for my grandparents. So, what do ya say?" Yoh replied coolly.

"Okay."

### Hong Kong ###

Somewhere in Hong Kong inside a big mansion, six beautiful girls was packing up their clothes and things that they need or want to bring with them. Since they are leaving their home in Hong Kong for Japan.

"You know what?" a girl with light brown hair with some blonde highlight asked out in the blue deep sea.

"What?" asked a girl with jet black hair and some red highlight.

"This suck! Why do we have to leave Hong Kong and move to Tokyo?" Race said, putting some more stuff into her suit case.

"Because your mom have to move their for her job and I have to go their with Kino and Yohmei." Anna answered.

"Me, Sakira, and Tamao are going because we don't wanna stay here alone." Pirika stated, taking all of her training stuff and put it in her suit case.

"Another reason that we are coming because we will miss you, beside it not like we have anything better to do." Tamao shrugged, closing her suit case.

"Right!" Sakira exclaimed.

So, after their "Why are we going to Tokyo, Japan?" conversation, they all went back to packing their stuff. After about 2 hours or something like that they all finished packing, so they went down to get a snack and went back up to change then went back downstair.

Anna was wearing a black halter top that stopped above her bellybutton with the word "Fuck U " printed in silver glitter on it. She also wear a black jean and a pair of black boot. Anna also have some pink steak in her hair.

Race was wearing a hot pink halter top that too stop above her bellybutton with the playboy sign on it. She wear a dark blue jean with a black boot. Race also have some purple steak in her light brown hair.

Pirika had on a light blue tube top with the word ' Cutie ' printed in hot pink glitter on it. She also wore a tight leather pant that flare with a pair black boot. She too have some red steak in her blue hair.

Tamao had on a white glittery tank top with some short blue jean skirt and black boot.

And Sakira had on a glittery lavender tube top with a leather pant. She also wear a pair of black boot like the other and have her hair tided up in two pony tail. But, you could still see her blue steak.

"Okay girls, we only have about an hour or so to go to the airport and meet up with Race's mother, Yohmei, and Kino." Anna said, as their butler took their suit cases and put it in the limo.

"So, what are ya waiting for let go!" Pirika shouted, walking out the door and to the limo.

The four girls just look at her and shook their head.

&&& At The Airport &&&

The airport was crowed with all kinds of people. There are people crying as they say good bye

to there family or friends. Anyway, Yohmei Asakura, Kino Asakura, and Rachel Wong was sitting in front of their grate and wait for the six girls to show up. And as if the girls know what they were thinking they arrived.

"Thanks goodness, you girls are finally arrived. I thought something bad happened to you girls on the way here." Kino exclaimed as she hugged each and everyone of them who gladly hugged her back.

"You worry too much, Kino." Tamao stated, smiling at the old woman.

"Nothing bad would ever happened to us." Sakira reassured her and the other.

"Okay, since you girls are here let get going, shall we?" Yohmei smiled at them as he, Kino, and Rachel headed to the gate. The girls just nodded and they too headed for the gate.

"I can't wait to work at my new company." Rachel exclaimed, " Race, while I'm away you will stay with your friends okay honey?"

"Yeah, whatever mom." Race replied as she and the other board the plane and headed for Tokyo.

#%#%# Couple of hours later at the Tokyo Airport #%#%#

Yoh, Hao, Horo Horo, Ren, Manta, and Yoh's parents were all waiting for his grandparents at the Tokyo airport. There were a bunch of people walking around the airport, which make it harder to look for them. But, about 10 minutes of looking around they finally spotted them.

"Hey dad, who are those people that walking with them?" Yoh pointed to the six girls as he didn't saw their face because of the distant.

"I'm not sure." Mikihisha answered, as he and the other walked over to Kino, Yohmei, Rachel and the girls.

"Long time no see, dad, mom." Mikihisa and Keiko greeted in unison, as they hugged the old couple.

On the other hand Hao, Ren, Yoh, Manta, and Horo Horo was staring at the girls non-stop.

And there only one thing that went through their mind is "_ Damn, those girls are hot "_.

"What are you STARING at?" Anna, Race, Tamao, Pirika, and Sakira snapped, glaring at Yoh, Hao, Horox2,Ren, and Manta.

"Uh....nothing." the guys all said it at the same time, as they looked away.

Rachel, Kino, Keiko, Yohmei, and Mikihisa all looked at the guys with amusing eyes. You don't want to know what they are planning in their head. YOU. JUST. DON'T.

"Yoh, Hao, we missed you two so much." Kino said, giving Hao and Yoh and hug.

"Well, mother I see that you brought some company with you." Keiko smiled at the girls who face look emotionless and cold.

"Ah yes, girls please introduce yourself." Kino looked at the girls and they just sighed.

"Hi everyone, I'm Anna Kyouyama. It nice to meet you all." Anna greeted , her face is still emotionless.

"Hi, I'm Race Wong. It a pleasure to meet you." Race looked at them emotionlessly.

"Hello, I'm Pirika Cheung. It nice meeting you." Pirika shook their hand.

"I'm Tamao Tamamura. Nice meeting you people." She smile at them and emotionless smile.

"And I'm Sakira Wang. You can call me Sakira." she greeted.

"It nice meeting you girls. And may I ask your name miss?" Mikihisa asked looking over at Race's mother who haven't say a words.

"Oh, I'm Rachel Wong." She shook their hands, "Race, I have to go now. You can hang out with the girls, I'll be back later. If you want me you know what to do, right?" Raced nodded.

"Good, and your and your friends car and motorcycle are outside. Here are the keys, have fun!" Rachel throw them the keys and left in a hurry.

"Yohmei, Kino, we got to leave now we meet you back at the house." Sakira stated as she and the girls all head out the airport with the butler carrying the luggage to the two waiting limo.

"Okay, but make sure that you girls came back before the party start. Yoh, Hao could you and your friends go with them?" Yohmei asked.

"Yeah, sure thing grandpa." Yoh, Hao, and the other grinned as the girls just growled.

"Okay, we see ya at the party, bye." Yohmei, Kino, Keiko, and Mikihisa get into the limo and left.

"What your name?" Pirika asked or it is more like demanded coldly.

"Oh sorry, I'm Yoh, that my twins brother Hao, and they are my friends Manta, Ren, and Horo Horo." Yoh introduced, smiling at Anna.

"Hi." Manta, Ren, Horox2, and Hao greeted.

"Whatever." Race said as she and the other went to find their cars or motorcycle.

"So, where do you girls want to go?" Horo Horo asked catching up to them.

"Somewhere away from you people." Tamao stated coldly, glaring at Horo Horo. The guys just keep on followed them all the way to their cars/motorcycle.

"Hey, can we ride with you girls since we don't have a ride home?" Manta asked for the first time.

"There are something call taxi." Sakira got on her red motorcycle and revive the engine.

"But, it hard to get a taxi at this time of the day." Ren stated having his eyes on Pirika who just got on her dark blue motorcycle.

"Yeah, yeah, you could have the black Mercedes." Race tossed them the key as she got on her purple motorcycle.

"Okay, thanks." Hao said as he caught the keys and got in the car. Everyone got in the car as Hao revive the engine.

"Okay, so where you girls want to go?" Ren asked, looking out the window.

The girls just ignore them and drove out of the parking lot and speeded away. While Hao was trying his best to catch up with them but, they are failing miserable because the girls are driving too fast for them. They have 4 police cars behind they so they have to stop.

### Where The Girls At ###

The six of them stopped in front of Tokyo mall and parked their motorcycle. Then, they all went inside the mall. They went to all of there favorite store and buy everything they needed to buy. After about 4 hour of shopping they all went back outside to the ride with two bags of clothes and other stuff on each hands.

"Um...girls, since we are riding a motorcycle I think we should call Steven to come and bring all of this stuff home for us." Tamao took out her cell phone and dial Steven's number.

After five minutes later, Tamao finally hang up.

"So, what did he say?" Anna asked, putting her stuff down like the others.

"He say that he'll be here in two minutes." Race and the other all nodded in understanding.

They were all looking around since there nothing better to do at the time. Then, suddenly a limo stopped in front of them and then the next thing you know is that they opened the door and throw all the bags in there and the limo drove off.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Sakira looked at Anna and Race.

"I guess we should head back at the house and get unpack." Pirika answered getting on her bike.

"Yeah, sure." All of them said and drove off.

* * *

**Cherry:_ I finally finished this chapter. I hope that ya will like it. I think I won't be updating for a while because my school already started and I have a lot of work to do and some of my teachers are really evil. They keep on giving me a lots of homework. But, I will try my best to update. And this is for the people who read my other story " Black Blossom " : I'm really sorry about not updating this story but, I trying my best to update it. My life is really a living hell right now but, I can promise ya that I will update this story sooner or later. So, I'm really sorry. I got to go now, see ya next time. Bye!_**

**__**

**__**


	3. The Engagment

**Loving You Is Painful**

**Chapter 2: The Engagment**

**Cherry: _Hey everyone, sorry about not updating for...like..about a year...but now I'm updating it right?..hehe. I was kinda forgot about the story. Anywayz...all I wanted to say was thanks for reading the story and for those people who reviewed, I wanted to say that I really appreciate it. Now, I hope you all would like this chapter. Once again, Thank you._**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King...but I do wish that I did...

**Ne wayz on with da story...**

Anna, Sakira, Race, Pirika, and Tamao in their room, unpacking all their stuff. All of their room was connected to each other so that they could stay close to each other. On the other hand, they wouldn't want to be near the guys... After about an hour or so they finally finished and walked down stairs to the kitchen to get some snack. What they didn't expected was that the guy was in the kitchen too, also getting a snack.

The guys seeing the girls entered the kitchen, they all smiled at them. But, what they got in return was a glare from all of them...okay..well not all of them, but anywayz..so the girls sat down at the same table as them. While waiting for their food, Yoh decided to strike up a conversation.

Looking at Anna, Yoh asked, " So why did you girls moved here?" She continued eating her food. " Cause Kino and Yohmei wanted to moved back her for some reason." The guys all nodded even though they didn't really understood how would that make them all moved here. But, being themselves they just put that aside.

So, they continued eating their snack and started some small conversations in between. After they all finished, they all parted from the dinning room and went their separate ways, but of course knowing the guys they would want to tag along with the girls. The instant the girls glared at them, they instantly backed off.

Anna, Pirika, Tamao, Sakira, and Race all went to back to their room to take a shower and changed their clothes for the party as the guys went to the game room and started to play. About 20 minutes later, the girls came out of their room and walked to the game room.

Anna was wearing a black halter top with '_B.I.T.C.H - Beautiful Individual That Creates Hell' _written in red glitters with some black jeans and black boots. But, the good thing is that she doesn't had on any black make up or make up cause that would make her look gothic.

Race had on a baby blue tank top, some dark blue jeans, and black boots. And she had her done in french braids with lip gloss.

Tamao was wearing a white tank top with _' I'm an Angel' _written in blue with some fake diamond on it. She had on some black leather pants and she had on some slipper. Tamao had her hair down, flowing pass her shoulder.

Pirika, she was wearing a pink tube top with a blue jean jacket over it, and had on a jean skirt that had some Cherry Blossom design on it. And to go with her outfit she had on a pair of black shoes with her hair tided up in two pony tails with some braids.

And last but not least Sakira had on a white halter top with some caprice. Her hair was braided so her head was filled with braids. But, nevertheless she looked really cute and so did the others.

And so they walked in the game room and saw that the guys was focused on the game they were playing that they didn't notice that the girls was inside the room. Pirika and the other walked to the where the guys was and stood behind them.

" Ahem." Race cleared her throat to let the guys know that they was inside the room. Hearing that the Yoh, Horo Horo, Hao, Ren, and Manta all stopped playing and turned to the girls, which they finally notice that they're there right beside them.

" Oh Hi." Yoh grinned and got up from his seat.

" What bring you girls here?" Hao asked looking at them.

The girls looked at them, " Geez...I didn't know that there was a rule in this house that say that we can't be here." Anna said sarcastically.

" Actually, there isn't but we're just wondering cause I didn't think that you girls would want to be anywhere near us." Ren smirked as the girls just gave the guys a 'whatever' look.

Pirika stood up, " Well, can you guys suggest anything better for us to do then?" She rolled her eyes. As, Horo Horo was about to answer that a maid interrupted them.

" Sorry to interrupt your conversation young masters and young mistresses but mistress Kino say that the party is starting and she wanted to see young masters and young mistresses in the ballroom now." As the maid finished she bowed and left the room.

And so, Hao, Yoh, Horo Horo, Ren, Manta, Pirika, Tamao, Anna, Sakira, and Race all got up and head out of the game room and down the hallway. They all stopped in front of the ballroom and then entered. The room was crowded with lots of people of all ages. Some are their age, some are little kids, and most of them are old.

The guys and the girls spilt up and went in two different direction for the girls didn't want to hang around with the boys any longer. Pirika, Race, Tamao, Sakira, and Anna all wandered around the ballroom, walking pass dancing couples and chattering adult.

While the guys...well let just say...they were crowded with girls, but it's not like they don't like it or something. I mean as you can see, Horo Horo was flirting with the girls that was crazed over them, and Hao was just there talking to those girls, Yoh was..er..listening to his headphone. What else would he do aside from that? For Ren he was just trying to tell those girls to back off and Manta is right next to Yoh doing his usual stuff, studying the dictionary. ( Poor guy...)

The party went on as the guys was being crowed with girls and the girls was walking around doing nothing and now they're stopping at the drink table to get a drink. They were also killing the time by rejecting everyone that come up to them and ask for a dance. Few hours have pass and the party was almost over when they all saw Kino, walked up on stage.

" Ladies and Gentlemen as you know that tonight party is an engagement party for my two grandsons: Yoh and Hao and their friends: Horo Horo, Ren, and Manta. They are engaged to these five beautiful ladies: Anna, Race, Tamao, Pirika, and Sakira." Everyone clapped loudly and their parents/ grandparents smiled happily.

" WE ARE WHAT!" Ren, Horo Horo, Manta, Hao, Yoh, Pirika, Tamao, Anna, Race, and Sakira yelled/asked/screamed.

----------------------x

**Cherry: _Yay! I'm finish with this chapter! Woohoo! Me so happy, hehe. Anywayz...I hope that you guys would like this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it and once again sorry for not updating for a really, really, really long time. I'll try my best to update, I promise. Hehe, and I was wondering if you guys could give me some ideas for my next chapter? If you have any ideas just e-mail me at or write it in your review. Also, I would like to thanks everyone who have read my story and the everyone that reviewed. I love it when you guys review even if it's criticize. N e wayz...me leaving now. R&R. BYE!_**


End file.
